Why I Hate Sam Puckett
by Kezziexx
Summary: Mrs Bensons' reasons for hating Sam Puckett - PROMISE IT'S SEDDIE!


**Ever wondered why Mrs Benson hates Sam Puckett...Well now you know! :)**

**Disclaimer: Although I have wished and Prayed, begged and pleaded I have yet to get it...but any day now...I can feel it...**

* * *

><p>Why do i hate Sam Puckett...well that's a very good question; You would think it was because on a daily basis she beats my Freddiebear, or breaks his things, which i have to replace, but in reality it's for a much different reason...<p>

I remember the first day i decided I hated Sam Puckett. The night of iCarly when Sam confessed to the world that she also, had never kissed anyone. She embarrassed herself to the world to protect my baby boy, when iCarly finished and i saw Sam walking towards the Fire-escape I knew she was going to apologise personally. It wouldn't be until Years later that i would discover what actually happened. That they in fact kissed. How I remember it was all very different.

**_Flash back_**

_Freddie re-entered the apartment in such a daze. I thought he had fallen sick from sitting on that chilly death trap which he had refused to move from for the past week._

_I stared him in the eyes and felt his head "Freddiebear, you haven't caught pneumonia have you?" He smiled, in one of the happiest smiles I had seen him give in a while and laughed_

_"No, mom. I'm just thinking." I was through back by this. Only mere hours ago, I had brought him he's healthy necessary big boy dinner; which he promptly declined with a monotone voice, but now the light in his eyes could not have been brighter._

_"Well ok...but it's late you should get some sleep, you know what they say, big boys who lose their sleep"_

_"Will only grow to a short 5 feet." He continued "I know mom, good night, I love you" He then walked to his bedroom as if walking on air._

_"Wait Freddie." I couldn't stand not knowing "Why are you all of a sudden feeling better? You where so sad earlier?" to which he replied one word._

_"Sam" and continued in to his bedroom._

**_End of Flash Back_**

I had never seen someone be able to change a person's attitude like that night, and it wouldn't have been the first or last time either. In fact it was a regular occurrence when it came to Sam and Freddie. They could be arguing one moment, deep in competitive verbal sparring and paying silly made up games laughing like best friends the next.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Yo, Fredweird" Sam called into our apartment. I was in the kitchen preparing lunch while Freddie sat watching his allocated 1 hour of Television a day_

_"Must you always be so rude" Freddie cried back "and don't you ever know. You know there are things called manners yanno. You could use them." I saw always shocked how Freddie spoke to Sam, I agreed she could be rude and obnoxious but I had raised him to be polite and courteous to everyone._

_"They make these things called Paper bags, you could put one over your face, yanno" Sam retorted but oddly enough with a smirk across her face._

_"Why must you always be verbally abusive?" Freddie scoffed lightly_

_"I could be physically abusive" She edged closer but however at that moment a scene on the Television caught her attention causing her to take a seat on to the couch accompanied by Freddie who began laughing at a Cow dressed in a Tu-Tu. Humour today, I will never understand, but they laughed all throughout the episode, playfully shoving each other until I called Freddie for lunch, when she promptly left to find in her opinion "Decent food" but as she left and he made her way to the table, the disappointment in his eyes couldn't be missed. I however decided to take it that his hour of television privileges were over for the day._

**_End of Flash Back_**

All she had done was leave a room, and my Freddie had lost all emotions, any sense of joy was gone and he ate quietly and solemnly until his plate was clean I excused him and he promptly fled to the Shays apartment.

I always blamed Carly Shay for messing with Freddie's "Boy Chemistry" that she got him interested in girls and the fact of the matter is it's true. She started it breaking his heart by repeatedly rejecting him, using his crush for her for her own personal gain, but she never changed him. While he was still infatuated with her he remained, polite, quiet and undeveloped...

**_Flash Back_**

_"1...2...3...4..." I could hear a consistent call from Freddie's room when I entered from grocery shopping; I lay the bags on the table and made my way to Freddie's room._

_"Fredward Benson what do you think you are doing" I had found him in this room lifting weights; this was incredibly dangerous, numerous accidents could of happened and when i wasn't home._

_"Mom, calm down, I'm just working out" He smiled placing the weights down on his bed "I've been working out for a few weeks now. Got to keep up"_

_"Are boys at school beating you in gym?" I ask lightly, he was never much of an athlete, but that was how I liked it. Running and jumping was dangerous better Freddie kept away_

_"No, I'm keeping up fine with the guys, I've just gotta keep up with Sam. I can't keep letting her beat me." He said smirking, drifting of in to thought I stared at him, he was finally succumbing to puberty, but the need to work out and gain muscles scared me. He would attract more females, and they would all break Freddie's' heart because no one could love him as much as me, right?_

_When he finally snapped out of thought he continued "So, yeah, I've been working out. One of these days I'm going to beat Sam Puckett at arm wrestling. I know it."_

_"Well ok, but I don't want you using these weights again when I'm not in the apartment, In fact room. They're very dangerous!" I warned, to which he merely laughed and continued on with his work out_

**_End of Flash Back_**

I had seen him, treat Carly like a princess and flirt with her to a sickening degree; however I had never seen him go to such lengths for anyone, and all to beat a girl at arm wrestling...

Freddie has had his heart broke many times, one of which was after he finished with the Shay girl, I had tried everything to no avail, but i turns out I didn't have the right technique.

**_Flash Back_**

_I stood listen at the door as two people spoke with in, It was clear Freddie was speaking but the other was strange, a familiar voice but filled with concern._

_"So...you two are over?" The girl asked anxiously_

_"Yep, you were right. I was just bacon." He laughed; I to this day am still confused as to why he referred to himself as bacon._

_"Mama's always right. and please I like bacon, I don't like you nub" at that moment from the laughter in the girls voice i knew it was Sam she had gotten in to Freddie's room and they know sat speaking as if they thought themselves to be friends despite their love/hate relationship_

_"Sam! I'm broken physically and emotionally, are you really going to pick on me." Freddie asked seriously_

_"I guess not, but common are you really that heartbroken. I mean you guys what made out for like 2 day." I felt sick "Hardly a relationship." and for once in my life I found myself agreeing with Samantha Puckett._

_"Actually, you're right; I'm not, not even a little bit. Which is weird. I thought I'd be too sad to even talk" he said truthfully. I couldn't see as the door was closed and I kept my ear pressed against it but i could tell from Sam's tone, she was pleasantly surprised._

_"Me too, but see nub. You can see that maybe Carly isn't the only girl in the world." It was quite for only a split second but i could tell from that hesitation it was not what Sam has intended on saying she stuttered before speaking again "Now you've got millions of other girls to reject you"_

_I heard a soft thud and then a low growl "You did not just throw a pillow at me!" Sam demanded._

_"I don't see anyone else in the room. Puckett" he stated popping the "P" almost asking for her to start an argument_

_"Oh, It's on" She cried followed by loud yells from both teens and thuds of pillows smashing against bodies. At that moment I then decided to leave._

**_End of Flash Back_**

The time i saw Freddie hurt the most thought, the night he and Samantha broke up, I hadn't been the most supportive of their relationship and I was $100,000 out of pocket as proof, but as he lay in his bed sobbing I realised his pain.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Freddie...honey, what's wrong?" I asked almost as heartbroken as he. The tears staining his face, he had walked in to the apartment at 12:15 am far past his curfew and I was ready to yell at him before I saw the pain in his face._

_"Sam..." He began before chocking on sobs. My eyes widened I feared the worst, with such a reckless girl you could never be to certain on what might occur, she certainly was unpredictable_

_"Honey, what's happened is everything ok?" I could feel my own panic set in._

_He inhaled deeply gathering all his strength just to speak. "Sam and I...broke up." and that moment I knew exactly what emotion I should feel. Pure elation. My baby was now rid of that delinquent but instead i felt a prang on pain in my own chest_

_"Oh Freddie, I'm so sorry. What happened?" I asked pulling him into me cradling him in my arms as he sobbed_

_"It...It was mutual...we're just too different i guess." I knew that it couldn't have been an easy decision, not if he was this upset when it was supposedly mutual. There was more to the story but at the moment as he fell apart over the girl he truly loved, I decided now was not the time to pressure him._

_"Well, go to bed, get some sleep, and let your heart heal for a while." I wanted to tell him that he would be fine there were other girls, but the fact was it was more complicated than that. He had fallen in love with his best friend, someone he saw daily, and although i would never admit it, someone seemingly perfect for him._

_"I love you mom" he breathed as he kissed my cheek and dragged himself exhaustedly to his room._

_I couldn't help but wonder...was Sam feeling the same?_

**_End of Flash Back_**

So, I hate Sam Puckett, but not because she would beat my boy or steal our food, not even because on numerous occasions she insulted me, but because she is the girl for Freddie. She is the girl who will eventually take my baby boy away, she can make him Happy and Sad, laugh through tears and sob out of love.

She is the one who will make my boy a man, and I have grown to except that. I love Sam Puckett like my own daughter, and that's why I hate her.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Please review!:D<strong>


End file.
